


何至于此 ~What We Shouldn't Be

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Castiel Whump, Drugs, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, 下药, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 其实这篇已完结, 原作者不打算再写前传了, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Castiel终于找到了归属之处，他属于Dean。当Cas的忠诚不足以让他乖乖就范，当Dean用一个枕头闷住他的尖叫，免得他吵醒整个营地，用药会让这一切更容易点。当Dean自顾走开，留下一团糟的天使，用药会让这一切更容易点。但凡碰触就意味着伤害，索取，但这样也比没有Dean好。在那稍纵即逝的一瞬间，Cas在那双冷冷地望着他，责备他的眼眸中看到了旧日的朋友，就为这，一切都值得了。但当那个旧版本的Dean被扔进了他们的生活，Cas再也不知道要如何应付他了。而Dean开始意识到，他远不如自己以为的那么了解自己。





	1. 拖入深渊  （To Be Dragged Down ）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretness/gifts).
  * A translation of [What We Shouldn't Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621899) by [Secretness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretness/pseuds/Secretness). 



> 警告：虐/黑暗/考验心理承受力  
> 本文虽有四章，但前二章可视为完结（后两章原作者本来打算写个前传，但未有动静。）  
> 感谢原作者允许翻译，希望能传达出原作残酷的美……  
> Thanks Secretness allowed me to translate this fanfic ,it's curel,yes ,but still a very awesome piece!

他们两人怒目相对，像是要在对方身上烧出个窟窿，两个Dean蔑视着彼此。年轻点的那个明确表示他不能，也绝不会容忍被锁起来或锁在屋内。这对他来说太过了。他内心有一部分更情愿就坐在黑暗中静静度过接下来的三天，不管Zachariah想让他看到什么，都绝对不看，但他就是办不到。Chuck就在外面，Dean都见过他了。而且，还有Cas。显然天使有他自己的小屋，而且他居然摇身一变，成了某种精神导师？

Dean扬起眉毛，抬手搓着自己的鼻梁，想象着Cas用他那一成不变平稳死板的声音，对着营地里那些肮脏的家伙读着圣经，偶尔加以解释，或以他的亲身经历讲述那些故事，指出凡人圣经里那些荒唐的错误。

他得先找到Cas和Sam，然后弄明白怎么才能挫败Zachariah的计划。但那个未来的他，远比他以为自己会变成的版本更他妈的令人讨厌，而且，不让Dean接近他们。

“够了！”未来的他终于开口，他把军绿色的帆布袋往桌子上猛地一摔，怒视着另一个，厉声说道，“Sam不在了，好吗？他走了。”

Dean愣住了，正要脱口而出的争吵凝固在他的舌尖，“……什么？”

“他不再是Sam了，它是Lucifer。放弃吧。结束了，别再问了。”

未来的Dean又抓起袋子，甩到肩上。

“你怎么就能让这事发生？”年轻的那位问道，他的声音仍旧保持着克制，缓慢而充满怀疑，“那时你在哪？”

另一个人长长地叹了口气，他的眼睛垂向地面，“我不在那里。我已经有好几年都没和Sam说过话了。接着我听说，Lucifer穿上了他……不过Cas在这里，”他露出了个标准的笑容，得意地，踢开木屋的门，“你该去享受享受。”

Dean又皱起眉头，但他已经是一个人了。

Dean低沉地哼了一声，抱怨又有何用，即使抱怨，那还是自己。他艰难地穿过营地，尽量避开女人，甚至躲着Chuck。有些人站在草地上享受阳光，看着热闹，他低声向他们询问，惹来些困惑的目光，最终他知道往Cas的木屋该怎么走。一开始，他以为自己搞错了，木屋并没有门，而是在门口挂着珠帘。他小心翼翼地踩着松木台阶来到门口。几乎同一时间，他听见Cas的声音，他放松下来，侧着身走进了屋内。再一次，他发现自己呆立着，脚下生了根似的。

眼前是Cas和三个非常漂亮女人，她们几乎啥也没穿。他们四个盘腿坐在垫子上，Cas穿着件轻薄，宽大，松松垮垮，带拉绳的罩衣，一副邋里邋遢的样子。Dean一进门，他就不说话了。他转向那些女人，把她们温柔地打发走。女士们走了以后，Dean慢慢转过身，看到了那张巨大的，挂着帘子的床，它远在房间另一头，到处是蜡烛，焚着香，几个空玻璃瓶散落在地上，甚至所有的垫子上都有个锣。Dean眨了好几下眼睛，仿佛这能帮他搞清这一切。

“要我帮忙吗，Dean？”Cas问道，站了起来，背对着他。尽情伸展扭动，活像只猫。

“你现在算个嬉皮士了？”Dean不是故意要说得这么冲，但他还是忍不住。

“我以为你已经不再给我分类了？”

“呃……是啊，伙计，Zachariah把我瞬移到这里，”Dean回答着，努力地控制着自己的视线，别瞄向他身后低点的梳妆台上孤零零立着的那瓶润滑油，只是盯着他。

“真的，Cas，我说的是实话，”Dean恳求着，走近了一步，“我要你挥挥天使翅膀，让我回到我的时代。”

他看不见Cas的脸，但他能听出天使声音里的苦涩，“我倒是乐意为你扇动我的翅膀，但你我不都明白我做不到？所以，请告诉我你到底要什么？”

俯身看着他，Dean正好看见Cas从口袋里摸出一个橘黄色的小罐子，打开白色的盖子。他熟练地把三颗药丸倒在手里，又把盖子猛地盖上。罐子消失在他的口袋里。

“哥们，你这是喝醉了吗？”

“一般来说，是这样。”

“你这是怎么了？”

这是Dean听过的最不令人愉快的笑声，带着愤恨击中了他。

当Cas终于转过身来，他说：“生活……你？”

皱着眉头，Cas放慢脚步停了下来。

“你不是你，至少不是现在的你。”

Dean的脸亮了起来，他热切地靠近那个脸上满是胡子拉碴的天使，边说边挥着手，“是的，是的！都是Zachariah干的！他把我从2009年送过来，到5年后的未来，让我亲眼看看天启，或者Sam被Lucifer附身，我不知道。我猜他是想让我学会对Michael说‘是’……你能把我送回去吗？”

大大的眼睛看着他，看进他的灵魂深处，多像过去属于他那个时代的Castiel，这让Dean不自在起来。现在Cas不再皱着眉头，他的脸舒展开来，带着天真无邪的好奇，他的脑袋微微歪向一边，正如他想的那样。

慢慢地，Cas张开嘴唇，说道：“我没法送你回去，我很抱歉。”

Dean的掌心猛地捂住双眼，恼怒不已。Cas当然做不到，要不然就太简单了。

他沮丧地叹了口气，伸出双手，说，“那我猜——”

Dean的手才伸向Cas，后者猛地一震，向后缩去。这离他的脸还有好几英寸，但Cas的畏缩着，他的反应如此强烈，Dean都忘了自己要说些什么，他停了下来。注视着Dean的眼睛仍旧睁得大大的，但看起来全然不同。天使全身绷紧，像只随时准备逃命的动物。在那紧张的一瞬间，他们彼此看着，眨了眨眼，接着Dean慢慢张开双手，似乎无声地表达着他没有任何武器，往后退了一步。Cas看起来似乎放松了，慢慢恢复正常。

“你还好吗？”Dean问道。

“当然。”Cas说着，转身离开。他又掏出药瓶。

他伸进一根手指，拨弄着试着再掏出一颗药丸，但Dean小心翼翼地靠近，几根手指抓住药瓶把它拿开。他有点太迟了，白色的胶囊已经被夹在Cas的拇指和食指之间。

“还在吃我的药吗，Dean？”Cas笑了笑，他把药丢进嘴里，干咽了下去。

Dean低头看向标签，不敢相信那印得整整齐齐的药名。

“安非他命？”

“配上苦艾酒会很搭。”

做了个简单的手势，Cas指着一个细长的瓶子，在他想拿下来喝上一口之前，Dean抢先几步，把它从架子上取了下来。

“不，Cas，别这样，你该比这个更好。”

那苦涩的笑容再次浮现，但这一次他看见他露齿而笑，满是带着怀疑的嘲弄之感，而Cas就这样笑着说，“从什么时候开始的？难道你还曾这样想过？”

这问题让他大为吃惊，但倒不是在于那语气。

他平静地问道，“发生了什么？你真要这样？”

“一切都没了，Dean，”他漫不经心地回答着，“Sam，Bobby，那Impala，还有你。”

“我还在这。”

“那你并没有花太多的时间做你自己。除了我，所有的一切，所有人都离开你了，但你从没关心过我。你知道我反正永远都不会离开，无论怎样。所以，我很容易搞的。”

“你说‘容易搞’是什么意思。”Dean不安地问道。

但Castiel只是伸手抓挠着自己的后颈，环顾四周找着有啥可以改变话题。他其实都无需费心。

Chuck猛地把珠帘推到一边，完全无视Dean，径直对Castiel说道：“Dean过来了，我不知道他想要什么。”

Castiel点点头，走向年轻的版本，伸出手，说道，“我的药。”

Dean犹豫了一下，但接着，通向Cas的小屋的台阶最底端，有谁踩了上去，天使猛地转向那声音，背对着Dean，迸发出的恐惧几乎触手可及。未来的那个他快步走进时，Dean把药片和药瓶都塞进Cass的手里。Cas慌慌张张地把它们塞进口袋，走到放着苦艾酒的架子边上，他每走一步都不禁吞咽了一下。他自个儿一个人时倒愉悦得多，现在空气中仿佛滋生着无形的压力。

“我要开个会，”粗鲁无礼的那个Dean说道，站在门边上，开门见山。他无视其他人，只对另一个Dean说道，“既然我不知道你会在这里呆多久，那还是得让其他人知道，免得他们惊慌失措，或少些困惑。我的木屋，十分钟。”

没等他反应，那人又踏着重步走了出去，几乎扯掉了几颗珠子，Chuck像只小狗般跟在他身后。

Dean目瞪口呆，看向Castiel，“他真是个混蛋。”

尽管这就是他自己。Castiel笑了，埋着头，像是他实在憋不住笑，只好藏着它。

“我不确定能再找到他的住处，我还是等你一起吧。”Dean说道，把手插进口袋，他看见Castiel的笑容消失了，取而代之的是高高在上，带着点苦涩的样子，这似乎算是他的新的默认表情。

“我不会去的。没被邀请。我会告诉你怎么走。”Cas说道，他的脸完全转向另一个方向。

“没被邀请？你什么意思？你是唯一一个能说清楚我是我的人啊。”

“除非他派Chuck来，否则所有一切对我而言都是不请自来的。这没什么，最好就这么样。”

Castiel又灌了一大口苦艾酒，Dean摇摇头，说道，“你们俩到底发生了什么？我是说，我知道在我那会儿，我们并没像别的死党那样好到能就着啤酒，谈论足球，但那只是因为你对足球一无所知，也毫不关心。我们一起经历了许多，这不是些能轻易消失的事。”

“它没有。它……变质了……你该走了，不然他会因为我留着你发火的。”

 

*-*-*-*

 

会议很奇怪，也很尴尬。两个Dean被人们包围着，年龄大点的那个信赖他们，无论男女，有些年长些，有些则很年轻，全都带着伤疤，面露倦色。他们毫不怀疑，就这么接受了他们的领袖所告知的信息。很明显，要消化这个事实尚需费点时间，但Dean以前也曾提及天使们，而且他们显然知道Cas就是其中一员。（这让他们感觉天使与传说中的比起来未免有些可笑）。然而，这些人很好奇，似乎决定要亲自给他来点测试。他们不厌其烦地问着问题，一个接一个。有时Dean的回答会让他们挑起眉毛，而有时则引起他们歇斯底里的大笑。在某个时刻，那个年长点的他溜走了，但Dean并不是真的介意。那时候，他也在寻求他自己的疑问能得以解答。

至少在召开会议两个小时后，他们才渐渐散去。那个之前怒气冲天，扇了他一巴掌的女人给他指出了回到Cas小屋的方向。Dean这会儿并不太担心找不到Cas住处。他只需寻找在门口挂着珠帘的木屋。他没费多少功夫就到了那里。现在天色已暗，营地也变得相对安静点，比Dean所习惯的更安静——没有车，没有飞机，也没有火车。周遭一片黑暗，差不多就像是没有城市灯光那般一片漆黑。这倒是容易让人神经紧张。在他的想象力开始不受控制地和他一同奔驰在黑暗和寂静之前，Dean走上Cas屋前的台阶。两步后，他听到他自己的声音。

“我想你还得再来一个。”年长的Dean正说着。

“你不需要这样，真的。你说什么我都会照做，我向来如此。”Cas回答着，他的声音濒临恐慌。

一片安静，年轻的Dean慢慢地走上前去，站在珠帘边上。他小心翼翼地靠近，向里面张望着。Dean和Cas紧挨着，靠在墙上，对着Cas放着他那苦艾酒的架子，酒瓶已空空如也，倒在地上。Dean的一只手握着Castiel的下巴，如钳子一般，这样无疑会在天使的脸上留下淤伤。Cas抓着他的手臂，几乎是绝望地用上了双手，但它们似乎并没有任何效果。

“吃了它。” Dean说道。他的声音轻快，似乎被逗乐了，他把一颗紫色的药丸压在Cas的下嘴唇上。

Dean几乎合不拢嘴。Castiel似乎没有太多抵抗，任凭Dean把药丸塞进去，而后者把手伸进口袋，掏出一个瓶子。他熟练地用一只手旋开它，往Cas的嘴里灌进去。Castiel紧闭双眼吞咽着，当他的眼睛再度睁开，年轻的Dean，他的心脏猛地被攥紧了。他的眼睛睁得大大的，张着嘴，赤裸裸的伤害，背叛和恐惧全然占据了Castiel的脸，那种神情，Dean从未在任何人脸上见过，更别说是他那坚忍的天使。年长的Dean松开手，双臂抱胸，他脸上露出狰狞的笑容，似在等待。Cas闭上眼，双手交错抓着自己的喉咙。

最终Dean强迫自己穿过门帘，走进木屋。如此失落，他不相信自己刚刚竟然只是站在那里，就这么看着一切发生。Castiel惊恐地看着他，而年长的Dean笑容更甚。

“我们在分享，对吧？”Dean问着年轻的自己。

在他能反驳之前，Cas开始跌跌撞撞，他的手打在身后的墙上，撑着他自己。他往下滑了几英寸，但很快又把自己拉了起来。年长的Dean笑着，双手依旧交叉在胸前。

“怎么——”年轻的那一个问道，小心翼翼地走近一步，深深皱着眉头，“你让他吃了什么？”

“摇头丸，这药效可真强。”

有那么一会Dean的大脑似乎当机了，接着他慢慢才理解了， “你刚刚让他吃了药……摇头丸……用酒？”

“嗯，”年长的自己说着，一点也不觉得这有何恐惧，抓了抓他的耳朵，“在这之前我让他吃了三片，还有镇静剂，还有那瓶子里剩下的。”他冲着地上空着的苦艾酒瓶做了个手势。“所以这会儿他随时都可能撞到地板上。”

“你疯了吗？”年轻的Dean说着，靠得更近，“你是想杀了他吗？”

“哦不，我知道他可以耐得住这个。他要飞了，只不过不是愉快的那种。他会有幻觉，真到可怕，能把他吓得魂飞魄散。他会尖叫，拼命挣扎，但下了这么多药他连动都动不了。Dean又向着天使走了一步，把他的腿挤进Cas的双腿之间，揪着他的头发让他抬起头，充满威胁，带着蔑视，“因为现在你就只能这样飞，对吧？没有翅膀的天使，没有力量，一无事处——你也就只能飞这么高了。”

Cas是否听到了或者理解多少并不清楚。他的眼睛蒙上了一层阴影，狂乱地向上翻去直到只能看见眼白，他的头顶着墙滑落到地上，砰然落地，就像让他痛苦的东西放开了他。有那么几秒，他挣扎着想爬起来，但接着他发出一声可怕的尖叫，像是要打破什么，试图把另一个人推开。仿佛，年长的Dean说对了。Cas的手臂看上去似乎有千斤重，太沉重了，他无法控制它们，无论他想做什么。他开始发出含糊的声音，听上去不是任何词语，甚至没有任何有意义的音节。他的膝盖慢慢弯了下去。

“该轮到我们了。”Dean说着，在天使瘫到地上之前，抓住他衬衫的前襟，抬起他几乎是无意识的身体扛在自己肩膀上。

大部分，几乎是在发生着的全部过程中，年轻点的Dean站在原地，脚下像生了根一般。在他的理智的背后，他看到了一切——药品和酒精强行塞进Cas体内，未来的他所说的这些真正的邪恶的事——他看着这一切发生，无论怎么想破脑袋他都无法理解。这没有道理，全然无法联系起来。一定是为了什么别的事。也许Cas现在得有个人监督他服药，要不然他自己就会用药过量？也许他没有……也许……

所有这些辩解都这样无力，更骗不了他自己。这实在是没道理。他关心Cas。是啊，Cas既古怪又笨拙，有时候实在难以相处，但无论如何，Dean总是会为他而战，毫无疑问。撇开这些，Dean也确信他绝不会把给人下药当成自己的爱好。这实在没有道理。

但接着他看到那个身材高大，脾气粗暴的未来的自己，在天使顺着墙滑下时，抓住他的手臂，猛地把他的身体拽起来，甩到肩膀上。这实在太奇怪了。未来的他对待Cas的样子，既不尊重也不关心，就像他的朋友一文不值，Castiel失去意识的方式甚至逗乐了他，他怎么就能觉得自己有权干出这些事——如此肆无忌惮。

当未来的他扛着Castiel走向那张大得离谱的床时，Dean缓缓把手滑向自己的后背，他握住了枪，感到一阵强烈的藉慰。他不在乎需要对着那个婊子养的开多少枪，这样的事绝不能再发生了。但他等着，等着另一个人把Castiel放下，不想让半昏着的天使撞到地上。

Dean走到床边，Castiel再次尖叫起来。在他的钳制下Cas几乎无法动弹，他扭动着，尽可能挣扎着。Dean俯身向前，把天使猛地丢到床上，轻松自如，全没有半分谨慎。Castiel撞到床上又弹了起来，跌跌撞撞。年轻的Dean听见他刺耳的喘息声，每一下撞击，他的手指张开，绷直，眼睛睁得极大，看进他上方的虚空之中，那里什么也没有。每一次呼吸都带着一声哽咽。

年轻的Dean握住枪柄，他拔出武器，关掉了保险。

他再次僵住了，他几乎要疯了。

未来的Dean飞快地伸出手，绑着Castiel那条松松垮垮裤子的绳结被猛地一拽，松开了。一秒也没有犹豫，Dean把Cas掀翻过去，让他面朝下趴着，他的手指弯曲着伸了进去，抓住他的裤腰。Castiel听起来像是在哭，他的一只手笨拙地压在身下，口水从他张着的嘴里流出，淌进了深红色的被子里，他实在被丢过去翻过来，折腾得太狠了，他的世界开始永无休止地旋转起来。他越来越糟了。他慢慢地再也动不起来，再也无法抵抗他看到的那些东西，他的眼睛半闭着，只看得到眼白，嘴始终在动着，断断续续，尽是含糊不清的哀求。

用一个流畅熟练的动作，未来的Dean拽下Cas的裤子，他抬腿跨上床，然后是另一条腿，怡然自得，精力充沛。他两腿分开，舒服地跨坐在Castiel的大腿上。

Cas在长裤里面什么也没穿。他的臀部裸露着，苍白，完全毫无抵抗之力，任由手指在他的臀缝里游走刺入。Dean分开Cas臀缝，两根手指深深地埋入他的身体，他就这样做着，有条不紊，面无表情。这如此冷酷，年轻的Dean像是被狠狠地甩了一记耳光。

“离他远点，”他命令着，稳稳地用枪指着，“现在，把你的手从他身上拿开，滚出去！”

年长的那个皱着眉头，看着枪，接着他望向年轻的自己，一脸狐疑，他的两根手指捅进Castiel的身体深处。

他冷冷地说，“我告诉过你我们可以分享。他会像这样好几个小时。而且他总是门户大开，所以你也不用担心太过草率了事。虽然我不会用到那个，”他说着，就好像想起了什么补充说道，冲着Cas的脑袋做了个手势，“幻觉和牙齿——”

“我说离他远点！”

年长的Dean看起来真的很困惑。他慢慢地从Cas身上退开，爬下床，向着另一个人走近了几步，年轻的Dean宁可和他保持距离，但他每靠近一步，就等于远离Castiel更远点。

过去的Dean近乎绝望地问道，“为什么？”

“为什么？为什么用他？为什么给他下药？”未来的Dean笑了，“没了力量，失去天堂的天使还能做什么？其他的天使全都走了，把他留了下来。即使是他们知道他就是这么没用。你知道有多少次我忍不住怀疑，要是换个别的天使来守护我们该有多不同？一个更有用点的？所以我找了个他能派得上的用处。”Dean咧着嘴大笑，可怕之极。他继续说道，“他很擅长这个。如果我让他像只动物那样发情，他照做了。如果我让他呻吟着像个欠操的婊子，他照做了。无论我说什么。就算我觉得手下的那帮家伙值得奖赏，要他去取悦他们，他也会照做无疑。有趣的是，即使这不是真的他。那是Jimmy的身体，乐趣就在于此。我用的药品能增加点额外趣味。他不是完全失去知觉，还能挣扎，但是对我做了什么一无所知。有时我带了好几个手下，整晚操他，轮着使，结果呢，隔天他以为只和我。挺无知的，对吧？”

屈辱，没有别的词能形容，而这一个也无法涵盖全部，远远不够。

枪口仍旧没有挪开，过去的Dean轻声说道，“你不是我。你他妈的就是个禽兽。我绝不会做出这种事情，尤其是对Cas。你这个叫人恶心的混蛋。”

“但我叫你来享用他，你不是也来了？我抓住他，给他下药，剥光他，指奸他，你不就一直站着看？你喜欢这个。”

“不，永不。”Dean决然说道，“不管怎样，现在给我滚出去。”

在他面前的恶棍皱着眉头，似乎完全没想到他会有这样的反应。

“五年前，”他琢磨着，大声说出口，“五年前的Cas——那件风衣，对吧？还有领带。他的乱糟糟的头发，他每次看着你，总是一副蠢兮兮的样子，你每次都得解释，因为他实在太蠢了，什么都不懂。那会儿他还能量满满……他还挺……纯洁无暇？天啊，他要能回到那会儿我肯定爱死了，抓住他的屁股，操进那处子的小洞——”

**BANG** **。**

Dean射中了他。那一瞬间，愤怒让他眼前炸开一片血红，这令他的瞄准偏了一点，但子弹还是射入那怪物的胸口，令他踉跄了一下。它打中的位置有点高，也比Dean会喜欢的位置更偏向右边，但这立刻让那个禽兽闭上嘴，他看着血顺着他的衬衫流出。他震惊了。他根本没想到会遭到如此对抗。

出于本能，那怪物抽出一把枪，速度远非Dean能及，他们用枪指着彼此，相同的枪，相同的姿势。那恶棍的表情毫无疑问，现在全被愤怒占据了，他怒目而视，咬牙切齿。

“滚开，让我过去。”他从咬紧的牙缝里挤出这句话。

“我宁愿就这样杀了你！”Dean吼着，但在他反应过来之前，恶棍把枪口掉了个方向，指向了Cas。枪响时Cas高声尖叫，而Dean意识到现在他的叫声变小了，他的手捂着头，剧烈地抖动着，几乎无法呼吸。

“让我过去，不然我就一枪打死这他妈的天使，你不是很在乎他么？”怪物威胁着，用另一只手按住伤口，手上血迹斑斑，接着他从牙缝里挤出一声嘲讽般的笑，“我都忘了，我该有多么正直，多么高尚——真是个英雄，Castiel的英雄。我总是喜欢去救他，最终你会发现，还不如要了他更让你满足。把他压到在地，你会感到力量涌动，他会像个虔诚的信徒那样念着你的名字，乞求着。又苯又可怜。”

一股强烈的欲望再度涌上心头，这一次他想往他脸上再来上一枪，这一想法如此强烈，他几乎无法抵挡。唯一能阻挡他扣下扳机的理由，就是那枪管正对着Cas，然而这念头始终无法消失。Dean本该找出Zachariah到底要他学些什么，然后再打烂这恶棍的牙，但他无法考虑这些。他勉强让开了条道，枪口仍对准那个怪物，后者依旧瞄准Castiel。他们紧张地对持着，谁也不敢轻举妄动，Dean一点点靠近床，另一个人往门的方向一点点挪动，直到他靠近珠帘，猛地拨开它们，慌乱中扯下了几根，踉踉跄跄地走了出去。

直到脚步声从台阶上消失，Dean都没放下枪，直至他听到脚步打着滑穿过了草地。他放下枪，转身面对Cas。天使仍旧面朝下趴着，裤子卷在他的脚踝上，下半身裸露着，全然不知道发生了什么。他的眼睛闪着些许亮光，眼瞳放大，惊恐地盯着那些不存在的东西。他的手仍在颤抖，他尖叫着，继而呻吟，然后再次尖叫起来。

Dean扑到床上，将Cas的裤子提上去，把枪放在床垫上。他非常小心地把Cas转过来，让他面朝上躺着，但即使这样也太过了，他再次陷入眩晕中。Cas狂乱地挣扎，想要击退幻觉里攻击他的东西。无视Cas的举动，Dean让他坐起来，环抱着他，紧紧地挨着自己的胸口，Cas的头靠在Dean的肩上。天使是如此顺从，任凭Dean把他摆成任何姿势。Dean几乎要反胃，他现在才明白这就是下药的目的。他的手指颤抖着，摸索着找到了Cas裤子的拉绳，把它们系紧，也许有点太紧了。

Cas突然猛力一推，这一下带着惊人的力量，Dean不禁想，在这一切之后，他是否还仍保有些天使的力量。这个念头令他微笑，但这只持续了一秒，Cas再次在他的臂弯里扭动起来，这一次，伴着尖叫。

“没事的，Cas，”Dean喃喃低语，把他的手伸到另一个人腿下，抱起，“我要把你塞进被子里，我们会一起渡过这个难关，好吗？”

把Cas抱在身前，Dean跪在床上，整理好枕头。动作缓慢，这样就不会吓到他。Dean把他平放到被子和枕头上，小心翼翼地把他的胳膊拽出来以免压到。伴着呻吟和抽搐，Cas的手臂无力地滚落身侧，他的腿以同样不自然的方式弯曲着，完全抽离了Dean摆放好的位置。Dean相当小心地抓住Cas的脚踝，把他两条腿拉直。他用手掌压上天使的膝盖，让它们舒展开来，不那么紧张，他感受到每一次碰触，太过清晰，他只能拼命不去想它。当他直起身，Cas的眼睛睁得大大的。这让Dean吓了一跳，但他马上意识到Cas的目光里只有一片茫然。Dean把手放在Cas的眼前上下移动，没有任何反应。

“天啊，”Dean喃喃自语，揉着自己的眼睛，“我不知道……我……对不起，Cas，我很抱歉。”

他轻轻地把毯子从他们身下抽了出来。离开这张床不失为一个好主意，但Dean不觉得他能办得到，至少不是现在。现在，他得让Cas把衣服好好地穿着，把被子拉到他的下巴底下，把毯子紧紧地塞好压实，把他的朋友好好地裹起来。偶尔，当Cas猛力一推或拉扯时，毯子就会松开去。

“很棒，”Dean在黑暗中低声说着，“打得好，Cas，继续打。”

Dean躺下来，盯着天花板，摸到他的枪，握着它放在自己的胸口。迟早他们会找上门来，为射伤营地领袖的事复仇，他准备好了。他绝不会让他们那么容易就把他带走，让那个精神变态的家伙还能接近Cas。

 

 

*-*-*-*

 

什么东西打到他的肩膀，Dean猛然惊醒，握紧枪随时准备开火，但那是Cas的手。后者现在看起来更清醒点，他的眼睛四处打量，手紧紧抓住Dean的衬衫。Dean放松下来，撑起身子，声音柔和。

“Cas，你现在没事了。药效已经过去了。”

“Dean，”这个词从Castiel的嘴里吐出，既含糊又沉重，“Dean，我……我很……”

眼泪从天使的脸上流下。泪珠一个接一个，接连不断，在他脸上留下闪亮的痕迹。他的呼吸近乎恐慌。他挣扎着把头往后仰起，张开嘴深深地吸着气，他的肺渴求着更多的空气。

“嘿，嘿，没事了，你安全了。”Dean对他说道。

“我——我很……抱歉，Dean……求求你，”Cas倒抽着气，声音断断续续，呼吸粗砺。

“不，别，别这样，Cas，求你，别这样。”

无论是有意还是无意，紧攥在他肩头的手关节发白，牢牢地抓着他，想把他拉得更近点。Dean遵从了，他的手绕过Castiel的胸，把他们俩拉得更近。他把下巴抵在Cas的额头上，紧紧地抱着他，咬紧牙关，紧贴着Castiel那被汗水浸透的，剧烈地发着抖的身体。天使不断地呜咽着，说着对不起，无论Dean告诉他多少次别再这样，他都无法停止。Dean不知道，这是不是已经变成了一种习惯？那个年长的自己总是等着，确保自己等到Cas从恐怖的幻觉中醒来？是他让Cas道歉，就为了他自己对Cas做的那些事？让Cas感觉这全都是他的错，他活该如此？

他想起Cas那天说过的话——Dean知道Cas永远不会离开，Cas容易搞定。当年轻的Dean说，他该比这个更好时，他觉得是那么滑稽。

他该有多频繁地给Castiel下药，享用他？他曾强暴过他最好的朋友多少次？

突然之间，Castiel摸起来全然不像个有形的东西，无法抓住。他就像堆碎片，Dean绝望地想把它们都抱住，是Dean把他撕成了碎片，把他搞坏，把他彻底摧毁了。

Dean喘着气，就着Castiel的呜咽着的只言片语，近乎耳语般，“我保证，我向你发誓，我永远也不会像他那样。我永远不会伤害你，我发誓。”

 

*-*-*-*

 

到了早晨，（也许是下午？）Castiel呻吟着抱怨着他的头痛，拖着他那沉重的胳膊举到头上。敏捷而轻巧地，Dean松开环抱着他的姿势，赶在Cas意识到他不是孤单一人之前，让自己悄无声息地滑下床，靠着墙站着，手插在口袋里。

Cas再次呻吟着，挺直身体，尽可能地在床上伸展自己。他的身体又放松了，接着他慢慢地睁开眼睛。几秒钟之后，两只眼缓慢地眨了一下，他记起来了。

“嗨。”Dean温柔地说道。

Cas跳了起来，显然没料到还有人在他的小屋内，当他认出这是谁，他皱起眉头。

“什——”Cas艰难地吞了一口口水，他口干舌燥，“你想要什么？”

“确保你没事。”Dean回答着，瞪大眼睛，有些吃惊。

“什么？”Cas皱着眉头问道，但转瞬这个表情就像掸灰般消失无踪。“我要换衣服，就给我……给我一分钟。”

即便是看着也难以忍受。Cas把围着他的毯子掀到一旁，蹭到床边，但接着他停了下来。实际上他支起腿，抱膝而坐，脸上露出了困惑的表情。

“你——”他说着，完全不看Dean，“你给我下药，然后，没有……使用我？你没有享受到吗？”

“看着我，”Dean说，但他很惊讶Cas居然照办了。

Dean耐心地等着，凝视着对方的眼睛，直到Cas终于明白过来。天使的眼睛睁大了，Dean知道他已经认出他是在和哪个Dean说话。但Castiel依旧在费力地理解着这一切。

“他……他是为了你给我下药吗？”

“不。”

Dean绕过床铺向他朋友走去，他跪了下来，觉得Cas会爬开去，但他没有，只是依旧很困惑。

“我那会儿就在这里，记得吗？当他逼你吃下最后一颗药丸。我那时不知道发生了什么。我没有……他对你说了些话，关于你的翅膀。”

“是的。”Cas回答着，等着Dean继续。

“他说，他在等着你失去知觉，当你昏过去之后，他把你抬到床上——脱掉了你的裤子。我不会让他就那样碰你。”

“你……阻止了他？”

他看着Dean的眼神就好似他在等着这个人类能从额头上长出第三只眼。Cas从床边站了起来，仍旧没有把眼睛从Dean身上挪开，就这样慢慢地退入一个门上挂着白色布帘的小房间。Dean猜那大概是个卫生间。二十分钟后，Cas回来了，明显仍旧头痛得厉害，他靠着门框站着，但这会儿他更有点像那个Dean初次在这里见到的Cas。

“那么？”他说着，用毛巾擦着脸，声音很轻。“你做了什么？向他挑战，像男人会做的那样，扳手腕？有个追踪恶魔的猎杀？所以这让他改变了主意？”

Cas把毛巾丢在架子上，从不知后面什么地方掏出了一个瓶子。

“我冲他开了枪。”

瓶子掉在地上，砰地一声。Cas看着他，惊恐万状。

“什么？为什么——怎么？”Cas连话都说不清了，几乎大喊起来，“你冲他开枪？”

Dean看着他，难以置信，他吼了回去，“他是要强奸你。”

“所以呢？”

“所以？你在和我开玩笑吗？他打个响指，你就要卑躬屈膝？”

Dean踉跄着退了一步，而Cas则继续着，他的声音很大，充满怒气，和Dean之前听到的完全不同，“这不是什么新鲜事了。他都做过上千次了！我就是他最大的乐趣。五年前，甚至在更早的时候，你真以为我会说‘不’——无论什么事？他对我做什么都没关系。他依旧是Dean，要是我没吃那么多药，我就仍有机会感受到他，能单独和他在一起，就那么几秒，我可以装作他还没失去Sam。有那么几秒，这就几乎像以前那样。”

“我就是以前那样！”

Cas停了下来，看着他眨眨眼，但紧接着就忙着翻出件干净的衣服。他换着衣服，仍旧怒气冲冲，并不在乎在他面前赤身裸体。在挂着帘子的门边，他穿上鞋，回过身，声音坚决。

“离开。别再靠近我们，也别呆在这里，我回来后不想看到你。”

 

*-*-*-*

 

他没有离开。无论出于理智还是情感，他都不允许自己离开。关于那个年长的他，他没有听到任何消息，也不知道那个禽兽如今情况怎样。Cas走后一个小时，Dean开始后悔就那样惹火了他，让他怒气冲冲地离去（因为没被强暴而怒气冲冲？），而随着夜幕再度降临，他的胃翻滚着，搅得他不得安宁，他在房间里不安地走来走去，无法停下脚步。他会再次伤害——未来版本的那个他——会再次伤害Cas。有人会让Cas受苦，而他就只是站在这里等着，最多不过揪下自己的头发。

决意已定，他会离开这里，现在就走，找到Cas，带他到一个安全的地方。

相当沉重的东西猛地砸在外面的台阶上。


	2. 反抗命运（To Fight Fate）

在屋外，人们闹哄哄地奔来奔去，他们的声音透过窗户，在黑暗的木屋里飘荡着。当Castiel小心翼翼地把门推开时，挤在Dean床边的人都已经走了。有人把全部的发动机都关掉了，但光线仍足以让他看清Dean的脸，和在他手中紧握着的巫术袋。他脸色苍白但肯定有呼吸。Cas靠在墙上，长长地叹了口气，他甚至都没意识到自己一直憋着不敢呼吸。

他就这么一口气冲到这里，他被吓坏了。要是Dean死了……

Cas闭上眼睛，又深深吸了口气。在Dean的床边放着张歪歪斜斜的椅子，Castiel走了过去，坐下来。叹了口气，他伸出手，温柔地把它放在Dean赤裸的胸膛上，紧挨着绷带，凝视着他的胸口安静地随着呼吸起伏。

“对不起，”Cas近乎耳语，他靠得更近了，“我很抱歉。我没想要发生这样的事。求你一定要好起来。”

接下来几个小时，膏药让伤口闭合起来。在那段时间里，某个时候，Chuck小心地踮着脚尖走了进来，关上门。Cas整个人蜷在椅子里，膝盖靠在扶手上，脚缩在椅子边上，在那会儿，他凝视着Dean的胸膛，对Chuck的闯入没有任何反应。

Chuck小心谨慎地向前走了几步，靠得更近了点，说道：“他说另一个Dean对他开了一枪，但我们不准做任何事。他说这只是意见不合。”

他在床脚停下，拉扯着他的无指手套，“意见不合，是关于你吗？”

没有回答。Cas只是继续凝视着。

“我知道他讨厌巫术，”Chuck继续说道，“但这似乎是唯一能把他救回来的办法，而这是她能被允许呆在这里的原因——能帮得上忙……他醒来时会很生气。”他瞥了天使一眼，“会对那个Dean发火，大概还有你。”Cas依旧什么都没说，但Chuck固执地继续说着，小心翼翼地说出他想说的话，“他对你发起火来从不会有好结果……也许……也许你该回到你的木屋……去找另一个Dean。他能……保护你。”

“我不需要保护。”

Cas的声音平静而刺耳。

看着自己的手指搓捻着手套的边缘，Chuck踌躇地说道，“你需要的。他待你不公平——”

“我辜负了他，一次又一次。”Cas吼道，他的声音更大了，眼睛死死地盯着墙，“我的使命就是帮助他，引导他，而我失败了。这没什么不公平……走开，Chuck。”

现在轮到Chuck哑口无言。他退了回去，绕过Cas和他的椅子，走到床头柜边上。

“从他的口袋里找到这些。”Chuck嘀咕着，把一个装着紫色药片的瓶子放在桌上。“我在想……它们很难找到，像这么强的玩意……我琢磨着现在也许是个好机会让它们……消失？”

Chuck走出门去，Cas将目光转向药瓶。他不知道自己就这样什么也不想，茫然地看了多久，直到突然觉得呼吸困难。他放下一条腿，倾身，双手伸了出去。一只手拿起瓶子，一只手打开抽屉。药片丢进去，抽屉关上了，既不生气，也不悲伤，只是简单地把它放好了。

 

*-*-*-*

 

呻吟声，咕哝声，这些把Cas惊醒了。Dean全然无视Cas想要帮忙而伸出的手，更别提Cas乞求着，劝他该就保持这样躺着别动，他强迫自己坐起来。向下看去，他动手剥开胸前包着的血迹斑斑的绷带，看着锁骨下已经闭合的伤口。Cas几乎坐到了椅子边上，他俯身向前，靠近他的朋友，他的双手放在床垫上。

轻轻地，他说道，“那个女巫，Caroline，她做了巫术袋。先别把它丢了。”

Dean皱起眉头看着他，拨弄着在他腿边的小袋子，把它拿了起来，握紧，然后再次看向Cas。后者用他那大大的眼睛凝视着他，屏息静气。

Dean叹了口气，“Cas，你为什么在这里。”

声音高而安静，Castiel 恳求道，“我很抱歉，我并没想要发生那样的事，求求你。”

Cas伸出手，用手指碰触着Dean的手背，进而想用整个手掌握住，但Dean把手挪开了，Cas退缩了，把自己缩回到椅子里，手捂在嘴上，就像他最害怕的事情已经发生了。

“你想要什么？”Dean问道，他试着要坐得更直点，疼痛让他的脸扭曲了。

“确定你没事，”Cas仍捂着嘴，轻声低语，“道歉。”

Dean痛苦地呼出口气，他闲着的那只手紧抓着受伤的肩膀，咕哝着，“书架，最底层，那有简·奥斯丁。”

Dean话音未落，Cas已经走到角落那破旧的书架前。他不知道Dean收藏了多少简·奥斯丁的书，但Cas知道他应该拿哪一本——爱玛。这是Sam最喜欢的书之一。Castiel把它从架子上取出，那是本已经皱巴巴，皮都快掉了东西。什么也不必多说，在Dean改变主意之前，Cas迅速地坐回到他的椅子上，盘起腿，打开那本书。

Dean向后仰去，把头靠在墙上，闭上眼，沉浸在Castiel那富有诗意的声音里。

 

*-*-*-*

 

60页之后，Dean抬起头来，再次低头看向枪伤，把绷带撕开。Cas把头从书页上抬起来，他的声音第一次停了下来。

安静地，他低声说道，“看起来好多了。”

“是啊，”Dean转动着肩膀，“感觉确实如此。”

他拖着腿越过床垫边缘，试图把自己从床上撑起来。悲伤的感觉狠狠地打中了Castiel，他意识到属于他们的平静时光已经结束了。看到Dean挣扎着想站起来，他合上书，向前靠去。

“小心，”Cas恳求着，向着Dean的背伸出手去，但后者身上的某些东西令他的手突然放了下来。

这太困难了，就只能眼睁睁看着他试图站起来，一只手仍攥着巫术袋。起初他摇晃了几秒，很快站稳了身子，又动了动肩膀。害怕和宽慰同时淹没了Cas，他不敢站起来。Dean绕着床走着，很慢，但并不摇晃，他的脚步克制，但很稳。Cas屏住呼吸，看着他走近，径直走到椅子边上。Dean低头望向他那大大的眼睛，而Cas无法读懂Dean的神情。更高点的男人微微俯下身，从Cas腿上拿起书，扔到床上。

“站起来。”Dean对他说道，Cas照做了。

Dean把巫术袋扔到床上，挨着那本书，在Cas还来不及抗议，指出Dean尚未痊愈之前，刚刚抓着巫术袋的那只手继而攥紧Cas衬衫的前襟，后者想要说的那些话，也被同时扼止了。

他被拉得向前踉跄了一步，但马上又被推了回去，一步一步，直到紧贴着木屋的墙壁，被压在Dean和木板之间，无法动弹，他深深地呼了口气，想要远离这个重压。Dean低下头看着Cas，对上了他的视线，这眼神就能让Cas粉身碎骨，让天使僵立在原地，完全不动了。那双手拉扯着Cas裤子的系绳，慢慢地解开了绳结，手指猛拽着腰带，直到它们从Castiel的臀部滑落，为他让道，它们落在地上，缠着Cas的脚踝。Dean的眼睛仍深深盯着他，充满挑衅——动起来，挣扎抗议，哪怕做什么都好，而不是全然遵从。

指尖粗暴地戳进Castiel的上臂，猛地将他翻过去，将这具饱受虐待的身体撞到墙上。他被撞得快没了气，胸口被结结实实地摁死，他闭上了眼睛，双手和脸颊都一动不动地贴在墙上，等着Dean理所当然地占有他的髋骨，深深戳进那些淤青中。

离上次某人从这具身体中享用愉悦已经有几天了。Cas总是很擅长放松，擅长在做这件事时尽可能少点痛苦，但没人要他，他自己也没想过要自己来做，真心不想。

疼痛穿透了他。稳稳地，Dean的臀部猛地一挺，将他的分身挤进Cas的身体里。没有什么是他以前没感觉到过的，但这也无法阻止他的喉咙促然发出呜咽，他紧闭双眼，咬紧牙关，双手紧握。Dean认为Castiel不需要润滑油，只要他的身体能被扯开，撕裂，直至他的血肉屈服遵从于Dean的律动。毕竟，Dean曾告诉过他，鲜血就是最好的润滑剂。

Dean低下头，额头压着Cas的耳朵。人类闭上眼，他的呼吸若有若无地拂在他的颈下。Cas的臀部在Dean双手的钳制之下剧烈疼痛着，当Dean往后拉出时，他的手握得更紧，他的分身退出半截，接着又猛拽着Cas的屁股，将他按向自己。又一声啜泣逸出了天使的嘴，但他没有抗拒。Dean用力推了他一把，猛地将Castiel撞到墙上，发出巨响。他再次往回一扯，把Cas拉回到自己身上，又一次捅进那柔软的身躯。

数道深色的线条沿着Cas的大腿内侧淌下。被这样猛地摔到墙上又给猝然扯回来，被这样强迫着再一次插进去，然后又被再甩到木头上，就像是个怪诞的破娃娃，这一切占据了他全部，他根本没发现那止不住的滴落，直到它们流淌到他膝盖的后侧。他脑子里残存的一小部分意识到这次他出血有多严重，这彻底压垮了他。

一文不值。一次又一次，他们就是这么说的。毫无用处。但他们说什么都无所谓。唯有Dean才是最重要的。而在Dean看来，他比这些都更糟。一个愚蠢的该操的玩具，无足轻重，无需顾虑，不需要关心，甚至都不配用润滑。他的疼痛不重要，它从来就没被关心过，但这都没问题。他只需要Dean假装一下，就那么一会儿，就为他一人，假装他们一切都好，像是Dean没有恨他，也从未厌恶他。这个需求如此强烈，它刺痛了Castiel的胸口，让他无法呼吸。

一声呜咽逸出了他的嘴唇，但声音如此微弱，撕碎在空气中。Dean碾压着他，拉拽着他，如此残暴地操进他，让Cas的头无法控制地跟着前后摇晃。他把前臂撑在墙上，把头紧紧夹在双臂间。如果他努力去做，他至少能把脸隐藏起来，而Dean就不会注意到那几滴他无法忍住的眼泪。

他需要Dean能给的，他永远也无法得到。他不配得到安宁。他活该如此，像个破烂不堪的婊子一样被压在墙上操个够，疼痛让每一块肌肉绷紧，鲜血顺着他的腿流下。曾几何时，他是那么美。他的兄弟姐妹对他敬重有加。而现在他唯一庆幸的，就是他们都不在了，不至于要看着他沦落至此。

Dean突然停下了那些把他摔来摔去的举动，将他牢牢地按住，平贴着墙，猛然刺入他，几近疯狂，有如恶魔附身。Castiel咬紧牙关，默默地忍受着，他知道这很快就要结束了。几次猛戳之后，Dean完全退了出去。在Castiel开始感到困惑之前，Dean将他翻了过来，紧紧地贴着他，两人的胸口紧靠在一起。有那么一瞬，一切都好像停止了转动，他们的脸靠得那么近，Dean的呼吸拂过他。攫取的双手环绕着他，把Castiel抬了起来，他的腿缠上Dean的臀部，手抓住他强健的二头肌，尽量避免碰到枪伤。他的臀部动了起来，向前一挺，轻而易举地滑进天使的身体里。

随着Dean的坚挺拉扯着，碾过大开着的裂口，Cas的背从墙上拱了起来，但他竭尽全力，心怀感恩地接受了。

可是Dean并没有动。他让他们贴得更紧，额头抵着Castiel的额头，呼吸毫不客气地喷上他的脸。Dean眼中的表情，有那么一会儿，既无愤怒，也非残忍，没有憎恨，也不是厌恶，或者嘲讽。它带着探询之意，像是他想找到些东西，但又不确定是否存在于那里。Cas纹丝不动，甚至连呼吸都停住了，他不想有任何举动打破这个咒语。

用着安静，生硬的声音，Dean说道，“我曾那么关心你……我表现得很糟，但我确实关心过。”

有那么小小一部分的Cas为着那话语中描述的是过去的情形而感到痛苦。Dean伸出一只手，他的前臂血迹斑斑，那些血都来自Cas的大腿后侧。两根手指触摸着Cas的太阳穴，向下拂过他的脸颊，最终停在了他的下巴上。Dean锐利的目光久久地留在天使的唇上，接着，他的唇覆了上去。

一声绝望的呜咽几乎是撕扯着想获得自由，但Cas仍强忍着不敢动。他不知道是否应该主动碰触或者回应这个吻，他太过恐惧，两者都不敢尝试。他所能做的唯有尽量张开嘴巴，任由Dean的舌头肆意索取，努力让自己尽可能顺从。

慢慢地，Dean的胯部开始摆动起来，在另一个人温柔的包容中一再深入。Dean的老二碾压着进出他的方式，这只会更痛，但Dean在吻他，如果Cas足够努力，他就几乎能说服自己去喜欢上它。

Dean放开了Cas的下巴，他的手移动着，捉住了Cas的手，拉起它，把它放到自己的肩膀上，它与Dean肩膀上的那个红色的印痕纹丝合缝。这会儿Cas终于发出一声真切的呜咽，而他也终于吻了回去。能亲吻Dean是天赐的幸福，纯粹的狂喜，即使他被撑开的地方仍旧疼痛不已，仍被使用着。但它并非残酷的操弄。它近乎温柔。

“你该恨我的。”Dean紧靠着Cas的嘴唇，低声说道。

“我知道。”

“但你不恨我。”

“永远不会。”

Dean在Cas的下嘴唇上咬了一口，用他的方式轻舔着再次进入了他的嘴。他的律动快了起来。Dean的老二捅进Cas的身体里，又抽出来，一次又一次，越来越快，直到这一切几乎多到无法承受，但Dean一直没有放过他的嘴。

“Cas，”Dean喘息着，立刻，另一声呜咽出卖了Castiel。

Dean从不说他的名字，除了在骂他的时候从未好好地叫过他的名字。

“Cas！”

随着分外粗暴的一次猛推，Dean将自己埋葬在Cas的双丘之中，沙哑的呻吟在他们的唇上颤抖着，Dean顷尽全部，战栗着释放在Cas的身体里。

“Cas，”Dean再一次，低声说道。

他打断了这个过于伤感的亲吻，再次仔细地审视着天使的脸。他的手，微微地发着抖，跟着他的视线轻轻地碰触着每一处。

“说啊，”Cas恳求着，他的声音高而带着迫切的需求，“Dean，求你说啊，大声说出来。我需要听到它，求求你！”

Dean的拇指掠过Cas湿润的下唇。

他的眼睛变暗了。他的双手伸向自己身后，抓住Cas的脚踝用力一分，把它们猛地推开。Cas几乎摔到地上，他的腿颤抖着勉强支撑着，手抓向身后的墙，维持着平衡。Dean已经走开，转过身去。

“我回来时别让我看见你还在这里。别把这儿弄得乱七八糟。”他命令着，声音很硬。

“Dean，”Cas哀求着，眼睁睁看着他离去，靠着墙让自己直起身来，“求求你！”

门砰地摔上，快要散架的木门摇晃着。

高了就是这样，看着他自己动着，说着话，但没有一点感觉像是他，但这次走得更远。他不知道何时他的身体已经滑到地上，当他全然忘记呼吸，肺因此而疼痛起来他都已麻木得没有感觉。他的脚在地上无意识地磨蹭着，他的手抓不住任何东西，他的一部分形将消失，他需要抓住点什么，需要有什么能让他停下来。

血混着精液从他身体里漏出来，在他的身下汇成一滩肮脏的粉红色。

对于哭泣Castiel当然再熟悉不过，但这个——他从未哭到无法呼吸，到了脱水的地步，而这一次，这还是第一次，在黑暗中，他的裤子缠在一只脚踝上，Castiel呜咽着。

 

*-*-*-*

 

真的无法确定现在是什么时候，或者Dean离开了多久，Castiel试着让自己的呼吸稳定下来。他在自己的一只袖子上擦了擦脸，然后又用另一只袖子再擦了一次，他看了看周围，似乎想不起自己在哪，但他当然知道。他只是不知道他还能做什么。他可以再吃些药，任何药，只要能解决这一切。

用他那僵硬的手指，他勉强蜷着抓着裤腰带，尽可能地把裤子提上来。仍旧用一只手抓住腰带，这样裤子就不会掉下去，Castiel挨着墙，慢慢把自己撑起来。他因站起来而痛得倒抽了一口气，他把自己肿痛的额头顶在墙面上。他的喉咙堵得发硬，咽下一口气，手向下摸索着，把裤子拉上牢牢地系好。这时他才注意到身下那滩慢慢地渗入木头里。Dean的警告在他的脑子里回荡着，“别把这儿弄得乱七八糟。”

环顾四周，在治疗Dean的过程中也没有留下任何碎布或绷带，甚至地上也没有脏衣服。Dean总是能保持着不可思议的整洁。呻吟着，Cas把衬衫拉起来，从头上脱掉，让它掉到那滩污渍上。他把一只脚踩在上头，小心翼翼地只用膝盖以下的部分移动着，把它擦干净。接下来，他有了个新难题，他盯着他的衬衫好一会，接着呻吟着，用他的背抵着墙滑下，直到他的手指能够到捏住衬衫，然后再支着腿，将自己推着站起来。

衬衫现在黏糊糊的。他握着它，考虑着是不是再把它穿上。他不得不穿过营地才能回到他自己的木屋。这段路途注定走起来不会太快，要是在营地里有其他人盘算着需要搞个容易到手的东西操上一回，他不觉得自己能在今夜回到木屋。为了安全起见，他把一团糟的衬衫重新套回头上，希望自己看上去够令人恶心，足以让其他人避开他。

每一步，都有如在燃烧，有如被碾碎，全身内外都是如此，而他的牙齿因为长时间死死地咬着而疼痛不已。慢慢地，他让自己走出木屋，走下台阶，他几乎是紧紧地搂着栏杆，直到脚踩上草地。正如他预料的，走起来曲折而令人生厌。好几次，别人看着他的时候，恐惧击中了他。其中一个男人冲着他笑，而这几乎要让他逃开，但不知为什么逃跑总是让他们觉得很有趣。他一直无法理解，即使他现在已经成为人类，为什么他会害怕这些人类，明明他们能对他做的也不会比他已经经历过的更糟？这对他已不是什么新鲜事了，也不会令他吃惊，所有他们能干出的伤害他也知道该如何处理，但恐惧还是无法抑制。

冲他笑的那个男人开始尾随他，渐渐靠近。Castiel加快了他的脚步，即使他知道他不该如此。他只是想回家。那男人更接近了，Castiel突然开始奔跑起来。鲜血沿着他的腿流下，但他不在乎。他能看见他的木屋和那珠帘，现在缺了个口，几条绳子挂在上面。只有几步之遥了，就那么一点，他抬起腿想爬上台阶，但恐惧让他抬得比应有的高度还多，太过了，疼痛条件反射地让他的腿猛然抽搐，收缩，过早地落下，他的身体撞到了台阶上。

他闭上了眼睛，绝望抓住了他，现在他只能等着，任由那男人……但接着他听到珠子动起来的声音，枪栓拉开的声音。

“退后！”Dean用力地喊道，双手稳稳地持着枪，“该死的给我滚开！”

Cas听见脚步声立刻退后。他该要放松下来，但无论在那里的Dean想干什么，都可能比那个男人想要做的更糟。强壮的手伸进他的胳膊下面，紧紧地抓住他，实际上把他抱了起来，帮他站好。

“Dean，求求你。”Cas喃喃低语。

“我们会把你弄进去，把你收拾干净，好吗？”

不是Dean的话语，或者他的衣着打扮，抑或他避开伤处的举动让Cas恍然大悟。是那忧心忡忡的感觉，是他声音带着的紧张让Cas终于看向他，认出了他。当他们逐渐走近从Cas的木屋中照射出的闪烁着的灯光时，他就明白了。Dean让他把肩膀靠在墙上，匆匆地抽出一个又一个抽屉，寻找干净的衣服。

“我很抱歉，Dean，”Cas安静地说道，“我不该冲你大喊。”

“别去想这些了。”Dean回答着，找到了一件看起来类似的衣服，转身向他走去。

他想问Cas他是否还好，发生了什么，他哪儿受伤了，但Cas的裤子上仍在不断渗出，扩大着的那一圈血迹让这一切不言而喻。然而，他更惊讶的是当他帮他的朋友换衬衫时候，并没有发现任何伤口。他前前后后地查看着Cas的身体。

“我没受伤。”Cas平静地告诉他。

“那你衬衫上的血是……？”

“得把地板擦干净。”

有那么一瞬，Dean的动作僵住了，愤怒从他的每一根血管里汹涌翻滚着欲要喷出。可是他克制住了，他担心Cas会以为这愤怒是冲他而来。

“有没有……有没有些绷带……或者类似的什么东西？”Dean皱着眉头，犹豫地问道。

要是有尿布一类的东西大概是最好的，他这样想，但他永远不会把这个说出口。Cas的尊严早被撕碎践踏得太过了。

“在抽屉里有些碎布，”Cas指着小屋另一头的一个小抽屉柜，“我需要……坐在它们上面。”

Dean转过身去，而Cas趁着这个空挡把他颤抖着的手伸进他旁边的架子后面，拿出一罐药丸。他手抖得快拿不住，要打开盖子时差点都把它给弄掉了。他啪地关上盖子，吞下三片，考虑着是不是该吃多一点。

这一次，为了克制住他的怒气，Dean把他的一颗牙都咬裂了。他拉出那些血迹班驳的碎布片，这很明显，它们已经不是头一次用来干这种事了。他把这些交给Cas，帮着他上了床，试着能找点事做，让自己忙着干点别的什么，好让Cas自己去搞定那些碎布。

“Dean。”他听见了，柔软的声音叫着他的名字。

他走到床边，靠着边缘坐下。平静下来，发狂的感觉消失了。他看见他朋友的脸上那些发红的痕迹，他的眼周肿胀的粉红色，他鼻孔的一侧有一圈结痂——Cas一直在哭——哭了太久了。那该死的怪物这次又对他干了什么？

“你还好吗？”Dean问道，轻轻碰触着他的脸庞。

皮肤比正常的温度还要高许多。Cas把手举起来，抓住了Dean的手腕，把它拉到胸前，又用另一只手握住它。Dean随他摆弄，无法拒绝他如此简单的需求。

“Dean，我们是朋友吗？在你的时间里，你觉得我们算是朋友吗？”Castiel问道，他的声音像是快崩溃，沙哑黯然。

“当然是，”Dean温和地回答道，“你冒着掉脑袋的危险去阻止天启，救了Sammy。从那时开始，我就只有你了。我全指望你。你知道我们上周干了啥？我们困住了Raphael，你记得吧？而且我带你去了妓院？”

Cas的嘴角扯起个微笑，他低声说道，“是的。”

“你真是太好玩了，谢谢啊。我真是太需要了，让我能那样开怀大笑。是啊，绝对的，我们是朋友……但是啊……知道么？在你的时间里，我们也是朋友。”

Cas的眼睛垂下，看着他抱在胸前的那只手，说道，“不，不，他不在乎我。再也不了。”

“不，Cas，我在说的是你和我，这个你和这个我。我们也是朋友。”

Dean压根对天使突然爆发的情感变化毫无准备。起初，他睁大了眼睛，嘴巴张开，双手紧紧抓住他的手腕，接着他感到Cas的胸口猛地缩紧，像是他想忍住更多的抽泣，但失败了。眼泪满溢而出，连绵不断，如此灼热，他的呼吸急促，几乎喘不上气。Dean不知道该如何是好。他显然不该再多嘴了。这能让每个人都过得容易点。Cas转过身来靠近他，半是蜷缩着靠着Dean，人类顿时感到警铃大作。他想把Cas的臀部推回去点，保持他原来的姿势更不容易流血，但他的手悬在Cas的身侧，Dean犹豫了。他不想Cas误会，而在看到那些深色的斑驳伤痕后，他真的不想再让他遭受到任何伤害了。既然Cas就那样靠着不再挪动，Dean就任由他去了。

渐渐地，哭泣停了下来，Dean感到他可以停下手，不用再尴尬地抚摸着Cas的背。

“求你别走。”Cas闷声说道，他的脸埋在Dean的膝上。

“我哪也不去。”Dean允诺道。

几分钟之后，他确信他的天使已经睡着了。此时，他近乎绝望，唯愿别吵醒他的天使，于是Dean一动不动。几个小时过去了。

直到那时他才听见脚步声把台阶踩得砰砰作响。在他那个年长的版本能进来之前，Dean已经起身站稳，持枪在手。从他眼角的余光里，他能瞥见Cas眨着眼，因为突如其来的挪动而醒了过来。傲慢地拂开珠帘，未来的Dean漫步走进，当他看到枪时毫不掩饰地笑了起来。

“你要知道，我有个全副武装的营地随时待命，要是他们听见枪响，立马能冲到这儿把你俩轰成渣。所以，不如你把它拿开，我们谈谈？”

“不如我往你那自以为是的脸来上一枪，然后带着Cas远走高飞？”年轻的Dean反驳道，他的武器仍旧保持瞄准，纹丝不动。

“这自以为是的脸不也是你自己？”年长点的那位反问道，他拖着脚走到一边。

另一个Dean移动着，坚定地站在Cas的床尾，枪口仍旧对准闯入者。未来的Dean把手插进口袋，夸张地叹了口气。

“你得明白，”他说，“我们是同一个人。我就是你。你就是我。没啥可争的。只要你还在这里，营地就有了另一个权威人物，而我将和你分享一切。这特么是个好交易。”

“我不想成为你营地的一分子，天杀的我也不会想要任何属于你的东西。”

未来的Dean笑了，毫不掩饰自己的怀疑，他指着床说道，“你当真？你从一到这儿起就一直黏着他。”

过去的Dean往边上靠了点，挡住了对方看向Cas的视线，愤怒地说，“他不属于你！他不属于任何人！”

“哦，Dean，你错了。”年长的那位说着，向前逼近了一步，“即使你想抵赖，你也知道这不是真的。自打他把我们拉出地狱，他就是我们的了。”

年轻的那位根本无法就这么与之交谈下去。这太疯狂了。未来的那个自己边说话，边沿着房间绕着圈，枪跟着他指向床铺的尽头。

“Cas，”过去的Dean说着，视线并未离开那个恶魔，“收拾些东西，我们要走了。”

“别动，”未来的Dean说道，带着怒气的眼睛瞪了Cas一眼。

Dean并没看到Cas的眼中恐惧滋生，来回瞄着两个Dean。但他注意到Cas并没挪动毯子发出该有的沙沙声，他呆呆地一动不动，

“Cas，你知道我不会让他伤害你的。把你的东西收拾好，我们马上就走。”

“他只是为他自己好才想要你，”未来的Dean笑着说，这回他边说边看着年轻的自己。“他会带你离开，如此甜蜜，做你的英雄，直到这一切令人厌倦，然后他还是会要了你，一如既往。如果你觉得我恶心，你也会厌恶他。只要花点时间，就是这样，而接着，你还是会和现在一样，只是没有这么大，这么舒服的木屋，也没有这么大又而舒服的床。”

“别用这样的语气和他说话，他不是孩子！”

“哦，拜托，他事实上就是个次品，他的脑子转得太慢，就像个自闭儿。别否认你没这么想过，我知道你有。”

这是真的。Dean曾怀疑过到底Cas他妈的有什么毛病，但那是在他心情很糟的时候冒出来的念头，而他心里清楚这种想法太过自私。

“我们的自闭儿，该死的连个翅膀都没有的天使。他就只有这一条路可走。”

“就算你是对的，你说的也是错的，而即使有朝一日我会变成你，我也绝不会让这事发生。我知道你就是前车之鉴。Sam不会让我变成你，Cas不会让我变成你，最重要的是，我绝不会让我像你那样。”

年长的Dean眯起眼，看着他，他的声音更加平静，“无论你做出什么选择，选择了哪条路，无论你自以为会做得有所不同，这些都不重要。失去爸爸之后，又失去了Sam，去过地狱——你还记得地狱吧——在天启之后，又再次失去Sam，你真以为你能带着这个玩瑜伽的去改变未来？Alister是这一切的开始，Dean，你知道他做了什么。你可以感觉到它，你是多么空虚，黑暗。你知道要怎么才能填满这个？”他指着床，“就是那天使。我告诉过你，占有他是一种前所未有的感受。你会感到如此强大，掌控一切。只要一次，就这样，你就知道了，然后，你不会放他走的。”

吞咽着，感到他无论如何都得争辩几句，年轻的Dean说，“不会发生这种事。我绝对不会那样对待他。”

“哦，你会的，”未来的那个自己说着，得意洋洋地咧开嘴笑着，“你知道我是怎么知道的？因为我仍在这儿。”他张开双臂，慢慢地转过身来。

过去的Dean眨了眨眼，每一个字都像是沉入他内心深处。他是对的。不管Dean做了什么，说了什么，他的那个未来正凝视着他。如果Dean能成功地变得不一样，现今这个版本就会消失得无影无踪。但这个禽兽还在这里。

“你是对的。”Dean轻声说道。

他的手仍保持着平稳，一如平日，训练有素，但这一次，他第一次转过头看着Cas，后者紧张得咽了一下，拉着毯子紧紧地攥在胸前，眼睛睁得很大。

年轻的那位说道：

“Castiel，无论你是否拥有翅膀，在我的时间或者你的时间里，你永远是天空中唯一的，真正的天使……独一无二的，最棒的天使……”

Dean猛地把枪收回来，枪口抵着自己的下巴，扣动了扳机。

**BANG** **。**

*-*-*-*

 

“事情可不该变成这样。” Zachariah用他那拖长的腔调慢吞吞地说着。

Dean的眼睛猛地睁开，他从床上蹦了起来。

房间一如既往。灯依旧亮着。他能听见通风口运转的声音。冲到窗口，他探出头去，他安心了，全身都放松下来。所有的建筑依旧完好无损。车子在路面上奔驰着而不是叠着堆积在路上。人们谈笑风生，走在人行道上，畅通无阻，没有垃圾挡道。他把额头抵在窗台上，深吸了一口气。

“我想那能吓吓你，” Zachariah继续说道，“但我没想到会怕得自杀。”

Dean站了起来，转过身面对他。

“你这恶心的狗娘养的，”他咬牙切齿，“你清楚那里的一切，你故意把我送去的？”

“对。”天使带着微笑回答着，“但好消息是你不必自杀。相反，你只需要向Michael说是。这仍可以解决你所有的个人问题。”

Dean用一只手在脸上抹了一把，第一次，他认真地考虑了一下。Zach是对的。让Michael控制他正可以让自己避免成为那样的怪物。

“不。”Dean说。

Zachariah的眉毛猛然挑高，充满怀疑，“说什么？不？你还不明白吗？”

“不，我明白。但如果我对Michael说是，Sammy依旧是孤独一人，Cas又会被冷落。不，我不会成为他那样。如果那意味着我还要对自己开枪，没问题，但我不会再离开他们，直到我别无选择。”

“你已经别无选择了！”Zachariah吼道，如雷霆般逼近他，“我会叫你体验更深切的痛苦，你会哀求着，你会生不如死！”

接着Zach消失了，房间也随之消失。Dean发现自己正凝视着一条黑暗，潮湿的道路，两旁树木环立。这比他几秒前所在的地方更暗，而且几乎寂静无声。

而他的右边站着Castiel。

在一件风衣下面，领带反打着，他的头微微歪着，带着疑问的目光凝视着。Dean的目光将他扫了一遍，但没发现什么明显的伤痕。他意识到自己几乎目不转睛，他笑了。

他向前走了一步，靠近了点，一只手轻拍着Cas的肩膀，说，“时机正好。”

“我们有个约定。”Cas对他说道，他笑了起来，近乎厚颜无耻。

Dean把他的手收回来，感觉即使为了这轻轻一碰，他也应该被揍。他掏出自己的手机。当快速拨号拨通了Sam的号码时，Dean向后退了回去，看着他的朋友眯起眼看向星星，脸上仍挂着微笑。

他们俩，Dean想，他需要他们俩，而他们能让他保有人性。

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
